


Something Punny?

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jokes, Reader Insert, cheesy jokes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean poke fun at Sam with your jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Punny?

****

“Taylor! Get up, ya bum!” Dean commands, shaking your shoulder as he tries to wake you up. Swatting at his hand, you groan and burrow deeper into your pillows.

“Go away Dean!” You huff and roll to face him, glaring, which makes him smirk, knowing he won.

“Ah, get up sweetheart. You know you love me.” He replies cockily before turning and heading out of your room, just missing being hit by your pillow.

You lay in bed for a few more moments, listening to Dean and Sam, his brother and your best friend, move about the bunker. you and the boys had finished up a hunt yesterday and you were looking forward to having the day off, though you knew Sam was probably looking for a new case already.

Soon, the smell of pancakes and other breakfast foods waft through the rooms and you roll out of bed, pulling on a robe and grabbing your tossed pillow, throwing it back on your bed before heading to the kitchen, following your nose and growling stomach.

When you walk in, Dean is at the stove, flipping another pancake on to the growing stack beside him, with Sam standing in front of the food, piling it onto his plate.

“Hey! Sam, you gotta share! Are we in kindergarten? There’s more than just you that needs to eat.” You grab a banana and peel it, grinning. “I know all of Dean’s cooking looks a- _peel_ -ing, but I’ll send you o the flip side if you eat all the pancakes.” You say, smirking and grinning. Sam squints and shakes his head, frowning, while Dean chuckles and nods approvingly.

“Good one Taylor, but there’s many _grape_ -r puns you could use. You’ve won a _pizza_ my heart _dough_ , using that pun. You just have _mushroom_ for improvement.” By the time Dean is done with his small speech, you’re laughing loudly and smiling widely.

“Oh God Dean. Let’s sit down and _chilli_ out, these buns are something to _taco_ -bout, _butter_ let Sam _leaf_ though, he’s getting _grate_ -d nerves, looks a bit _cheesed_ off.” You glance at Sam through your giggles and he’s frowning, but the corners of his lips are wavering, betraying his want to smile.

“Well I dunno about you Taylor, but I don’t think I can _pear_ to part with these puns. Sam just can’t stand us _bacon_ him uncomfortable with our _peels_ of laughter.” Dean teases with a smirk, making you laugh even more.

"Taylor, stop laughing, I don't think Dean needs any encourage- _mint_." Sam mumbles with a sly grin, tossing some mint leaves towards Dean as you let out a victorious shout.

"It's about time you got on board with our _yolks_ , Sammy-boy!" You exclaim with a grin, pumping your fist in the air, unable to contain your excitement.

Sam wrinkles his nose and shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "Nobody calls me Sammy-boy Taylor. It's Sam." He grumps, making you and Dean chuckle.

“Whatever you say Sammy. I don’t see what the big _dill_ is, none of us _carrot_ all, we’ll call you what we _peas_.” Dean finishes, and this time Sam joins in on your laughter, filling the room with joy.


End file.
